


Threat

by Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread



Series: 3H x Pokemon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Pokemon AU, Pokémon Trainer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread/pseuds/Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread
Summary: Hubert von Vestra will protect Edelgard von Hrveslg from Ferdinand von Aegir.References to child abuse/experimentation, per Those Who Slither In The Dark.
Series: 3H x Pokemon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187849
Kudos: 6





	Threat

Hubert von Vestra protects Edelgard von Hrveslg. That is the way things are and the way they always will be (Excluding that time period in which Edelgard was taken away, and Hubert felt so lost that he was sure his Link would disappear when he was dragged back to his father’s estate. She did come back, though, and when she did, Gastly evolved into Haunter, and the duo bowed at her feet and Rufflet-now-Braviary’s talons and re-took their vows trying not to stare the white hair of their Lady and the white eyes of the Lady’s Link.)

Hubert von Vestra protected Edelgard von Hrveslg in Enbarr. Now, he will protect her in Garreg Mach, until it is time that she returns to Enbarr to claim the throne, the throne with the statue of the Braviary on the top.

Hubert von Vestra will protect Edelgard von Hrveslg from Ferdinand von Aegir.

He knew he would need to from the first day they met, when the fool inanely babbled about his superiority as the Front Ponyta bucked and nearly got the Black Eagles on cleaning duty of the dining hall on the first day of classes.

He at least had the wherewithal to feed Ponyta by the stables from that day onward. Apparently, he had been doing that when the Front broke his foot. The rest of the Academy fawned over him, but Hubert knew that great power existed in the pity of others.

So does Edelgard, but, still, she could not see it. “He is not a threat to us, Hubert,” she insisted. “He is too occupied trying—and failing—to control his Front.”

Hubert cannot afford to not see the threat, not when he failed to see the threat of Lord Arundel taking his Lady away to tear at her soul. Braviary bears visible scars, and the Academy’s medic knows some of the extent of the burden his Lady bears, but only they understand the true impact of the experiments of Those Who Slither In The Dark.

And since they arrived at The Academy, they have seen just how far their dark tendrils reach: in the silence between the ribs of the professor, the vacant stare of their Dreepy, and, if Haunter’s observations are true, even across the Airmid River, in the plague that tore through House Ordelia, leaving a single survivor, with a familiar grim determination in a face framed by hair sucked white.

Edelgard was nine. If his math is correct, Lysithea was two. Is it really so unbelievable that those twisted beasts would use a fool puppet?

Is it really so unbelievable that a father would use his son to fulfill his ambitions? (Hubert was six.)

Ferdinand von Aegir is a threat, and Hubert von Vestra will protect Edelgard von Hrveslg.

* * *

Hubert approaches the Aegir boy as he does any threat: reconnaissance. While Haunter is the more skilled of them when it comes to staying hidden, he remains the master at separating relevant information from the chaff. (As Lady Edelgard is not yet convinced of the threat, gathering evidence in his top priority.)

And he need not hide from the Aegir boy. He flounders about in plain sight. The injury by his Front was the most obvious, but everything from his childish boasting to his awkward overtures to his classmates paints the picture of a family disgrace.

(Hubert’s father would consider him a disgrace, but Hubert was not the one who took a shit over 1100 years of loyalty.)

It is a simple picture, but the simplest disguises are often the most effective.

* * *

And, then, one night, there is a tear in the disguise.

“He has finally lost it, Lady Edelgard. He is talking to a tea cup.”

“Are you sure I haven’t transmitted my fever dreams to you somehow?” Hubert turns away from the window. His Lady is curled up in her bed, cheeks blazing. She raises an arm over her face and coughs, allowing herself a wince in his presence.

“Nonsense,” he assures her, sweeping towards the door to pursue and capture his prey. “I do not get sick from you.”

She snorts, and Hubert allows himself to smile at the realization that he has made her laugh but does not allow himself to sink into a spiral about why she is laughing.

Haunter phases through the wall and emerges in front of him. He allows them to scope out ahead of him. They relay his movements telepathically, and, ha, the fool puppet is wandering into a corner.

The white moon shines on Hubert’s form as he blocks his quarry off. He relishes in the fear in those amber eyes, looks down to look with the quivering in the white-gloved hands.

But the tea cup is not shaking. The tea cup floats beside him.

And then the tea cup blinks.

Hubert’s traitorous brain supplies,  _ He has a ghost type Link too. _

“Sinistea!” Ferdinand von Aegir yelps. “Don’t fight. Hubert has trained with Haunter far more than we have been able to.”

And then Hubert realizes that it is not fear that he is seeing but embarrassment. “You have many things to be embarrassed about, Aegir-” he snaps. “-but not this.” Haunter supplies that there are no associates of Those Who Slither In The Dark about—and Hubert knows, by this point, that they do not have Links. He turns around, and at Ferdinand’s Link’s warble, Haunter appears behind him, shielding his back, to remind Ferdinand von Aegir that the choice of mercy is  _ theirs _ .


End file.
